


Quando Lo Sentirò (Vivido Come è Veramente)

by Miryel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad, Peter Parker - Freeform, hurt comfort, ironman - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, spiderson, tony stark - Freeform, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: C'è qualcosa che vive nel petto di Peter. Viaggia dietro i suoi polmoni, si tuffa lungo la schiena. Si annoda dietro la clavicola e gli si blocca in gola. Gli fa male alla testa, gli batte il cuore, fa diventare di piombo tutto ciò che è nel suo stomaco.[ Tony Stark & Peter Parker - Hurt/Comfort - One Shot - Traduzione]
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Quando Lo Sentirò (Vivido Come è Veramente)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when will i feel this (as vivid as it truly is)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784673) by [staticpetrichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticpetrichor/pseuds/staticpetrichor). 



##  _Quando Lo Sentirò_

##  _(Vivido Come è Veramente)_

  
  


C'è qualcosa che vive nel petto di Peter. Viaggia dietro i suoi polmoni, si tuffa lungo la schiena. Si annoda dietro la clavicola e gli si blocca in gola. Gli fa male alla testa, gli batte il cuore, fa diventare di piombo tutto ciò che è nel suo stomaco. 

Sa che è solo ansia. Sa che tutto ciò può essere riassunto in una piccola, tagliente parola. 

Semplicemente non sa come fermarlo. 

Forse il problema è che non sta così male in ogni istante. Se lo facesse, forse sarebbe un po' più disperato nel voler trovare una cura. No, colpisce solo a tarda notte o quando è solo, o quando pensa un po' troppo; e quando quel _po’_ si trasforma in _molto_. 

Onestamente, succede solo quando è sicuro di stare bene. 

Come quando oscilla e il vento soffia in un certo modo e con esso la consapevolezza che non sarà mai in grado di proteggere tutte queste persone, non può nemmeno proteggere coloro che ama; non può nemmeno aiutare se stesso. _Cosa sta facendo? Chi accidenti si crede di essere?_

Quindi si ferma. E si siede sul tetto più vicino e lascia che il panico lo travolga. Non durerà troppo a lungo, ricadrà in un mormorio nella parte posteriore della mente di Peter, così debole che può fingere che non esista.

Le sue braccia si piegano attorno alle sue ginocchia e Peter aspetta che l'aria diventi più facile da respirare. Lo farà. Deve. Lo fa sempre.

Non sa cosa farà se non ci riuscirà.

⁂

C'è un ronzio familiare. Un suono che ricorda il rosso e l'oro lampeggianti, i sorrisi pigri e una sorta di conforto che Peter sicuramente non merita in questo momento. 

Un ronzio, un clic e poi...

"Fa freddo qui, Bimbo Ragno." 

Sbatte le palpebre, nota come il sole sia calato sotto l'orizzonte, come l'aria abbia captato quel tipo di freddo distintamente a metà primavera. Non è sicuro di dove sia _andata_ l'ultima ora passata. Come sia svanita davanti ai suoi occhi aperti. Ed eccolo qui. Ancora un altro giorno, irreversibilmente e immutabilmente perduto. 

_Sprecato_. 

Tony si siede accanto a lui con un lamento e Peter si prepara ad ascoltare una battuta sul _non essere più giovane come era un tempo_ ; attende il doloroso promemoria sul fatto che il tempo è una cosa da cui non potrà mai salvare nessuno.

Ma la battuta non arriva.

Come se Tony potesse percepire che una battuta del genere sarebbe potuta essere la sua rovina. Peter si odia per questo; quando fa sentire le persone che ama come se dovessero camminare su gusci d'uovo intorno a lui, come se dovessero guardarsi da quello che dicono perché lui è così fottutamente fragile.

Ma va bene. Perché _lui_ sta bene. O lo sarà tra un minuto. Perché questi episodi passano sempre rapidamente. 

La spalla di Tony sfiora la sua e il contatto è così improvviso, così reale, caldo e _umano_ , che Peter sospira. Un soffio attraverso il naso che in qualche modo contiene il peso del mondo. O forse solo le paure e le ansie di un ragazzo di sedici anni. 

La testa di Peter si inclina, si appoggia sulla spalla rivestita di cuoio di Tony, e tutto si stabilizza. I pensieri non sono altro che un sussurro e il suo cuore non batte più contro le costole come un animale che si percuote nella sua gabbia. Il resto del mondo è ancora confuso e incerto, ma _qui e ora_ Peter respira; finalmente. 

"Scusi." È una parola sicura. Anche una parola vera. Non ha intenzione di agire più di quanto agirebbe un uragano che ha intenzione di distruggere le case delle persone, le loro vite. Non intende farlo, ma a differenza di un disastro naturale, si preoccupa del danno collaterale che si lascia alle spalle. 

"Non c’è bisogno di chiedere scusa, ragazzo." 

"Ma..."

"Nemmeno di un _ma_. _"_

"Avrei dovuto dirglielo." Peter stava diventando bravo a prendere l'abitudine di mandare un sms a Tony, quando sentiva arrivare il panico. Ma oggi è stato così improvviso, e inoltre: quanto è giusto costringere il signor Stark a rimettergli insieme i _pezzi_ ogni volta? Quand’era che l’uomo si era reso conto che quella cosa non si sarebbe fermata? Che avrebbe dovuto raccogliere frammenti di una persona _rotta_ ancora e ancora...? 

Non era giusto. 

Tony mugugna piano: "Sì, avresti dovuto."

Non c'è giudizio, nessuna punizione in quelle parole, eppure Peter si ritrova a cercare di spiegarsi, allontanandosi da Tony, poggiando i pugni chiusi contro le proprie gambe: "È stato davvero… davvero improvviso e come se non.. se non mi fossi nemmeno reso conto, all'inizio. È solo che... non è giusto."

Tony solleva un sopracciglio, anche se la consapevolezza gli illumina i caldi occhi castani: "Cosa non è giusto?"

"Che deve continuare a provare ad _aggiustarmi_!" Gli esce in modo aspro; è una frase che lo ferisce a lungo nello stomaco e ora si inarca attraverso la bocca. 

"Ah," Tony solleva una mano, tagliando a metà _quella_ parola, lasciando che Peter non la vomitasse tutta fuori. "Lascia che ti fermi, ragazzo. Non lo farò mai; dico cercare di aggiustarti, perché tu _non_ sei un giocattolo. Sei un essere umano, che ha vissuto molte più cose di altri, e anche se non l'avessi fatto, esistere come essere umano è _fottutamente difficile_ , Peter. Hai bisogno di aiuto per superarlo, come tutti. "

Tony si gira, avvolge un braccio gentile attorno alle sue spalle tremanti, "Solo non confondere questa _esigenza_ con l’essere _spaccato_ , perché sei così tante cose che, _rotto,_ non sarà mai una di queste."

C'è qualcosa che vive nel petto di Peter. E alcuni giorni brucia, fa male e sferza contro i suoi confini. E alcuni giorni scompare, completamente, soffocato da un abbraccio che profuma di olio motore e un dopobarba costoso. Un abbraccio che si illumina di un debole blu e promette per sempre un _aiuto_.

Fine

  
  


______________________________________

Questa storia è una **traduzione** :

Potete trovare quella originale [qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784673/chapters/57135790?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comments) e riempire l’autrice di Kudos ♥   
Mentre, se ci va di leggere qualcosa di mio, mi trovate [qui](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=534956).

____________________________________________________________

**Note autore:**

Salve a tutti, sono sempre io, quella rompisbarzolli di **Miryel**. Mi sono imbattuta in questa autrice e ho letto un paio di sue storie così ho deciso di tradurre la sua raccolta di shot e portarla anche qui da noi ♥ Sono tutte Irondad/SpiderSon e le ho adorate. Questa è la mia preferita in assoluto così ho voluto iniziare da questa!

Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e se vi interessa leggerne altre!

Un abbraccio,

** Miry **


End file.
